


Midnight Memories

by RaZGriZx86



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Lil bit of fluff at the end tho, i know this is tagged as hamanda but it's MOSTLY hannah reflecting, ok listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaZGriZx86/pseuds/RaZGriZx86
Summary: Despite not really wanting to be- it's late and Hannah's wide awake. So, when you're stuck in bed and you've got nothing else to do, what do you do?...Think of all the stuff you've done over the past year, whether embarrassing or not, of course.





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> okay SO this is my very first (and most likely only) fic. asfjasoifhaif it's BAD IGNORE IT-  
> edit from like 5 years in the future: i finally went back and fixed my missing italics :thumbsup: rich text is nice.

.

.

.

.

She’d been awake for a while now, and guessing from the lack of sunlight shining down on her face, it wasn’t exactly what you’d call ‘morning’ yet. Not that it mattered to her- she was comfortable enough with just lazing about in bed, and the warm body next to her certainly helped her in making that choice.

 

...And yet, she still didn’t feel the comfort of sleep wrapping around her, no- if anything, her body was humming with energy, despite wanting nothing else than to wrap her arms around Amanda and clock out then and there. So with a  _ hmph _ , and a twist of her body, she finally cracked her eyes open. . . and was greeted with pitch-black  _ nothing _ . Well. . . at least Hannah could take solace in the fact that  _ yes, _ her guess was correct and the sun wasn’t out yet.

 

Amanda was still asleep, and surprisingly, she didn’t snore loudly. You’d think she would, what with her reckless and, most of all,  _ loud _ personality that she would- but she didn’t. No, Amanda was actually calm and peaceful to the world when she was sleeping. Well that, and active, apparently, if the elbow jammed into her side said anything. 

 

She smiled, glancing over to Amanda and raising her hand to brush back some of the hair that had fallen all over her face. How had she gotten so lucky? She was.. such a  _ crude _ and  _ hateful _ person before to anyone that was even slightly below her standards- how had Diana even put up with her for so long? Heck- not only her, but Barbara too. Her greatest friend-- one from  _ her childhood _ , and Barbara had felt the need to hide her love for Nightfall, simply because she thought Hannah would criticize her over it.

 

Here she was though, over a year later since what the whole magic community had marked as the return of magic, a new  _ Golden Age _ , she supposed. Akko had truly turned out to be far more than anything of the rude and spiteful comments she had made to her at the beginning of their first year- and Diana had certainly noticed that too, if the way she kept lingering around Akko had shown anything.

 

She and Barbara had been nothing but cruel in their first year, actively seeking out Akko,  _ and not only her, but others too,  _ and tormenting her with their words. And this had continued for a while too- but, slowly and surely- both she and Barbara had managed to change. No, it definitely wasn’t easy, and it certainly was  _ painful _ , but she didn’t regret it. No, she loved who she had become, and she was so thankful that someone else did too.

 

It’d started rather lightly- Amanda would occasionally take the chance to throw a teasing jab at Hannah, and she’d do her best to stay calm and not let Amanda bother her (she promised Diana, after all). How could she, after all, Amanda was _nothing more_ than a reckless rebel as she so called herself, right? . . . No, wrong. Very wrong. Amanda might’ve had a fierce personality, but that was just one of her defining features. She was kind, and she loved her friends to no end.

 

. . . She only found that out when she’d become one of her friends, too. She didn’t know when, whether it was during the time they’d trade jabs or what, but they’d both begun to seek out each other out more and more, to the point where Amanda one day had asked her while they were walking through the halls together after having bumped into each other in the courtyard,

  
“Hey, Hannah. . . how come you never join us at the table during cafeteria? I know you’re still iffy with Akko, but, even Barbara comes and talks with Lotte- even if it’s over that Nightfall junk,  _ urgh, _ ” she shuddered, “I still don’t know how she reads that. . .”

 

She’d stopped right in her tracks and turned to stare right at Amanda, because, well, “Why do you care, Amanda? It’s not as if you’re missing out on anything just because I’m not there.” And she wasn’t  _ wrong _ in a sense, she’d talk to Amanda during other times. She just preferred to use her time during lunch to. . . to think, to see how she could change herself for the better.

 

And she had a feeling Amanda knew,  _ somehow _ , because when Amanda stopped and slowly walked back to her, staring her in the eyes, she’d said, “Aw c’mon, what’s with that attitude? You know I need to tease my gal-pal! And hey, lunch is like, our  _ longest  _ free time. We could use that time to just. . talk,” she trailed off slowly, hand coming up to scratch gently at her cheek, “or. . y’know, whatever else you wanna do.”

 

It wasn’t as if Amanda had said anything Hannah hadn’t told herself, but. . . actually  _ hearing _ it instead of telling herself it, it made her feel different. And so, as she shook her head and gave Amanda a glance, she said, “. . . I’ll think about it, Amanda.” . . . Only for her to show up the next day at the lunch period right next to where Amanda sat, a seat next to her  _ suspiciously _ open, as if somehow she’d  _ known _ that Hannah would show up, with the Red team, Constanze, Jasminka, and Diana giving her small smiles as they looked over to her.

 

And it’d only gone from there. Hannah might’ve been a bit awkward on that first day, when she finally decided to join the rest of them instead of just hearing it from Barbara when they were at their dorm room, but she’d only grown more and more comfortable with all of them. The overwhelming sensation of a wall blocking her out from the others had just. . . faded away one day.

 

And throughout all of that, she had Barbara to spend her time with in the dorm, and Amanda to be with when they were all out, whether it was at lunch, or some other time. She’d finally managed to grab Akko and pull her aside one day, during their free time, to  _ really _ apologize to her for all the things she’d done, and all Akko had to say was, “Ah, that? You don’t have to worry, I already forgave you a while ago!”, before lightly jogging back to Diana and resuming conversation with her.

 

She’d been stunned because. . . just like that? No need to do any. . .  _ grand _ gestures, or beg for her forgiveness, nothing?! She’d shown how truly sorry she was and. . . and Akko had forgiven her. And all she could do was stare where Diana and Akko were off in the distance. Well, until she felt an arm loop around her neck and drag her close, Amanda snickering slightly as she said, “That wasn’t so bad, was it, Hannah?”

 

It might’ve just been relief, but despite the feeling in her chest whispering otherwise, calling out to her to recognize something, she’d ignored it, not allowing herself to acknowledge it- her only action being to relax and fall into Amanda ever so slightly as she said, “No, no it wasn’t.”

 

Hannah had felt herself grow nicer since that day- she no longer minded when Amanda called her a “reforming bully in-progress” (not that it was frequent, it  _ was _ a mouthful). She’d laugh and throw back a jab of her own, “reckless rebel”, and Amanda would just laugh before asking Hannah how her day had gone.

 

The changes she had made helped her _ finally _ acknowledge something else-  _ she liked girls. _ Specifically, she liked  _ Amanda. _ And that realization was a disaster in of itself, because first off, Amanda?  _ Seriously, body? You couldn’t have picked anyone else, aside from someone who was pretty and a surprisingly rather kind bru _ \- she’d cut her own thoughts off at the time, slamming her head into her pillow and groaning (Barbara had taken one look at her before returning to her page in Nightfall).

 

. . . That specific thought brought her to the time where she’d actually decided to tell Amanda of her sexuality, because as far as Amanda was aware, she was straighter than an arrow (not that she’d shown to be otherwise, after all). Honestly. . . that picture of Amanda in a suit had  _ really _ confused her for a while, but she supposed it finally made sense now.

 

Amanda’s reaction to her bisexuality was positive, just as she knew it would be, but- simply knowing that her reaction would be positive  _ definitely  _ didn’t stop any doubts from flooding in. She’d already managed to tell Barbara and Diana, they themselves saying they’d support her no matter what- and now, she was doing her absolute best to gather the courage to tell Amanda as well.

 

Still- bit by bit, slowly, ever so slowly, she was drowning in the grips of her fears and doubts- and when the moment _had_ come, those moments right before she’d told Amanda- it was at its peak, to the point where she’d started to cry as she spoke. And just as she thought, all Amanda had done was smile softly at her and pull her into a hug, saying, “Hey, that’s pretty cool, Hannah. Thanks for tellin’ me.” She felt _much_ better after that.

 

Their friendship had changed after that, it wasn’t a huge change- not one she noticed immediately, but. . . she knew. She’d gone from  _ okay I’ve got a  _ small(it wasn’t)  _ crush _ , to  _ oh shit I’m in love with her,  _ and she’d been extremely skittish around Amanda for a few days after that realization, honestly, she could really only wonder how strange she’d looked to Amanda during that period of time.

 

Which immediately took her to  _ that _ memory, and she almost wanted to take her pillow and slam it into her face to see if that would knock her out, just so she could avoid the absolute embarrassment she felt. Thankfully, Amanda was still asleep despite her having her steaming in her own head, face redder than a tomato. She couldn’t believe she still got so embarrassed even after so many months had passed.

 

Seriously, what was she thinking?! Her and Amanda had just been sitting together in the courtyard on one of the benches, and Amanda had been relaxed, with her head tilted upwards and eyes closed- and she’d just lightly grabbed Amanda by the shoulder, gaining a “Huh?” from her, and kissed her  _ right on the lips _ , not on the cheek, not on the forehead,  _ no, _ lips. Like, seriously?! She spent so much time doing her best to be  _ normal _ around Amanda  and  _ not _ kiss her, or try not to hold her hand, and she’d just thrown all of that away.

 

Ughh, just the thought of it had her holding her head in her hands, and not only that, she’d been so distracted by her own memories that she’d failed to notice how the weight on the bed had shifted, and how there were now green eyes staring at her from the other side of the bed.

 

“ _ Pft _ , what’s got you so embarrassed?”, a slight chuckle had come with the question, with her smirking right at Hannah. 

 

She would’ve screamed if she wasn’t so used to Amanda suddenly showing up. She did, however, tense right up, before lowering her hands from her face and looking over at Amanda. It was definitely brighter outside by now, it still wasn’t quite morning yet, but it was closer. . . How much time had she spent lost in her thoughts?

 

. . .It’s not like there was any harm in telling Amanda, and so, “I was just. . . thinking about the time I first kissed you in the courtyard, that’s all.” and with her own little laugh at her embarrassment, she finally locked eyes with Amanda, a crooked smile on her face- she was still a little embarrassed over the thought, after all.

 

Amanda, cheeky as always, asked, “Which? The one where you flipped out and ran away. . . or the one where I caught you and kissed you right back?” Aaaaand her blush was back. . . Of course she knew that  _ Amanda  _ knew which one she was talking about- but she just  _ had _ to tease her over it, because,  _ of course _ she did- she’s Amanda. Sputtering and smacking her lightly on the arm, she yelled, “You know which one, you jerk!”, her only response being loud, boisterous laughter, and pulling her in to hug her.

 

“Let’s just go back to sleep, Hannah. We’ve still got some time before we gotta get up and going.”, and with that, she flopped right back onto her side with Hannah in her arms, snuggled right up to her neck. Well. . . she supposed that was enough of memory lane- and she  _ did _ want to go back to sleep, she’d been awake for  _ too long _ already.

 

“Fine, fine”, nestling in as Amanda grabbed the blanket and laid it over themselves, “I love you, Amanda.”, and with that, she’d finally managed to fall asleep again. Which is why she missed Amanda smiling ever so sweetly, before kissing her forehead and saying,

 

 “Love ya too, Hannah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> also, super huge thanks to Gay.Stuffe13 for beta-reading!! you might know her, check out her stuff ^-^  
> asjkdasdkl im gonan go jump fof a cliff now bye-
> 
> also dedicated to lane! for the fic i never wrote hAHA-


End file.
